I Guess I Don't Know, Really
by next
Summary: Brennan realises, or doesn't, that one change to herself isn't going to stop them looking at her weirdly, especially Booth. Brennan's POV, one shot. Please read & review!


**A/N: **An overdue follow-up to He Thinks I Don't Know, another one shot. I don't own Bones, etc. Please read and review.

Okay. This is it. I've made up my mind. It's time to bang the bullet and turn from the music. I think those phrases are correct. I mean, pop culture references aren't exactly my area of expertise.

Neither is this, really. I don't tend to share my emotions as well as others. Still, today's the day. I've been building up to this for a while. A culmination of events set this off, so hopefully this will sort them out.

Clear the air. Well, you know what I mean...I did get that one right, didn't I?

The lady I spoke to about it was very helpful. She said it was a great idea and everyone will love it. Especially...well, especially the man in my life. And when I told her there was no man in life, she simply answered, "There will be soon."

No more than that, just a simple reassurance. How she could tell that, what with her not even knowing my first name or even anything about my social life, was beyond me. I don't believe in psychics or in people who have the ability to foresee the future, but she seemed very certain. Statistically speaking, the chance that I will have a man in my life is fairly high, although, including for the probability that I am a lesbian, widowed or divorced, the chances become somewhat lower.

I'm thinking this as I walk into the Medico-legal lab. I am self confident and it won't matter if I do not get his approval. Or anyone else's for that matter.

I see Angela first and she gasps and says, as she always seems to when she talks to me, "Sweetie! Your hair! How crazy! Oh my God I love it! When did you do that?"

Yes, I had finally sorted out my hair. My shoulder length locks had been chopped off by the lady I spoke to earlier. My hair was, at its longest, grazing my chin and my head felt delightfully lighter, although my back was considerably itchier. I felt a twinge in my stomach as I saw Booth walking into the lab across the platform. Angela continued to coo over my hair and tell me, "It's gorgeous," as Booth came up the platform. I saw Booth look around for me before his eyes fell on me and did a double take. My stomach twinged again. Although I knew it was simply adrenaline working its way into my bloodstream as my brain fired synapses that powered the feelings of anticipation or embarrassment or apprehension, it still felt odd.

"Woah, Bones, check out the new hairdo! I liked your hair before but it looks really good like that as well. Not very practical though, hey?" he said, nudging my arm.

"You liked my hair before?" I asked timidly.

"Of course Bren, it was gorgeous," Angela cut in while Booth nodded. I heard a faint agreement from both Cam and Hodgins as they were standing in the doorway of her office, Hodgins with a file in his hand. Everyone looked at me questioningly, "Why, did you think we didn't like your hair?" Angela asked.

"Well, I thought nobody did because everyone was looking at me weirdly, especially _you_ Booth and Angela you kept sniggering when Booth was around and Hodgins kept looking at me really oddly and _Cam _stared at me when she thought I wasn't looking and-"

"Hey, hey, Bren, we weren't looking at you weirdly," Angela cut me off in the middle of my slightly breathless reply. "Well, maybe Booth was," she muttered to herself.

"So my hair was okay before?" I asked as I heard Cam chuckling to herself. Hodgins simply looked bemused. I turned to Booth and sure enough, he was looking at me weirdly again. I felt like the bones I stare at, under close scrutiny so as to drink in every single detail about them. That's how Booth was looking at me.

"Nope, definitely not the hair," Hodgins said, walking towards the platform, Cam in his wake.

"Nothing to do with it," she agreed.

"Your hair's great Bones, come on, we have a case," Booth said, clapping his hands and leading me away.

As we walked down the platform I turned and saw Cam standing next to Angela. They were both whispering together and looking at me. Hodgins watched us leave with a smirk on his face. Booth was looking at me again, the heat of his gaze causing me to stare at the ground and wonder why, of all places, I had decided to go to the first hair salon I came across.

My hair was clearly awful.

Because it had to be about my hair, right?

**A/N:** I don't really know about this piece, the first one shot I did (He Thinks I Don't Know) felt a lot more natural than this did. I write in fits and bursts and sometimes when I'm not in the right sort of mindset it comes out rubbish. Whatever, it's not my favourite, but please review and let me know if you liked it, hated it and _why_, because I like constructive criticism. Cheers m'dears.


End file.
